The invention relates to floor coverings having a decorative layer with improved cohesion within the decorative layer and improved adhesion of the decorative layer to the adjacent layers. More particularly, the decorative layer includes a vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate/maleic acid terpolymer binder in the decorative layer.